familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bloomfield, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 4, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 174 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.809128 |longd = -74.187155 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07003Look Up a ZIP Code, United States Postal Service. Accessed November 7, 2011. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401306260 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Retrieved September 29, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1729714 |website = http://www.bloomfieldtwpnj.com |footnotes = }}Bloomfield is a township in Essex County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township's population was 47,315, reflecting an decline of 368 (-0.8%) from the 47,683 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 2,622 (+5.8%) from the 45,061 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed September 29, 2012. It surrounds the Bloomfield Green Historic District. Silver Lake (2010 total population of 4,243DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Silver Lake - Essex CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 4, 2012.) is a census-designated place and unincorporated area defined by the United States Census Bureau as of the 2010 Census that is split between Belleville (with 3,769 of the CDP's residents) and Bloomfield (474 of the total).New Jersey: 2010 - Population and Housing Unit Counts - 2010 Census of Population and Housing (CPH-2-32), United States Census Bureau, August 2012, p. III-3. Accessed November 4, 2012. "Silver Lake (formed from parts of deleted whole-township Belleville and Bloomfield CDPs)" Brookdale (2010 population of 9,239DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 Demographic Profile Data for Brookdale CDP, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed November 4, 2012.) is a CDP located entirely within Bloomfield. History The Thomas Cadmus House was originally built in 1763 by Revolutionary War Lt. Col. Thomas Cadmus, and reconstructed in 1915 using the stones and foundation that had been used to build the original home. The house is at 223 Ashland Avenue (also known as 190 Washington Street) built on wooded land that been owned by his grandfather, Johannes Cadmus. General George Washington is said to have visited the home in 1778.Thomas Cadmus House, Bloomfield History. Accessed July 18, 2011. Bloomfield was incorporated as a township from portions of Newark Township by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on March 23, 1812.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 126. Accessed January 28, 2012. The new township took its name from the Presbyterian parish, which had been named for Governor of New Jersey Joseph Bloomfield.Bloomfield, New Jersey - A Brief History, First Baptist Church of Bloomfield, NJ. Retrieved August 21, 2007. At the time it was incorporated, the township covered (almost four times its current area of ) and included several municipalities which were formed from portions of Bloomfield during the course of the nineteenth century, including Belleville (created on April 8, 1839), Montclair (April 15, 1868), Woodside Township (March 24, 1869) and Glen Ridge (February 13, 1895).A Brief History of Bloomfield. Retrieved June 16, 2006. Bloomfield was incorporated as a town on February 26, 1900. In July 1981, residents voted to adopt the township form of government.Bloomfield, New Jersey - A Brief History, First Baptist Church of Bloomfield. Accessed July 6, 2007. "In July of 1981, by a special election, it changed its designation to 'Township' again." Geography Bloomfield is located at (40.809128,-74.187155). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 5.328 square miles (13.801 km2), of which, 5.304 square miles (13.738 km2) of it is land and 0.024 square miles (0.063 km2) of it (0.46%) is water. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $62,831 (with a margin of error of +/- $2,641) and the median family income was $77,936 (+/- $4,120). Males had a median income of $51,498 (+/- $1,805) versus $44,735 (+/- $2,867) for females. The per capita income for the township was $30,421 (+/- $1,122). About 5.8% of families and 7.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.9% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Bloomfield township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 28, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 47,683 people, 19,017 households, and 12,075 families residing in the township. The population density was 8,961.5 people per square mile (3,460.6/km2). There were 19,508 housing units at an average density of 3,666.3 per square mile (1,415.8/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 70.09% White, 11.69% Black, 0.19% Native American, 8.38% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 6.42% from other races, and 3.16% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 14.47% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Bloomfield township, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 29, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Bloomfield township, Essex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 29, 2012. There were 19,017 households out of which 28.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.7% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.5% were non-families. 30.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.16. In the township the population was spread out with 21.1% under the age of 18, 8.4% from 18 to 24, 34.0% from 25 to 44, 22.3% from 45 to 64, and 14.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 90.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.1 males. The median income for a household in the township was $53,289, and the median income for a family was $64,945. Males had a median income of $43,498 versus $36,104 for females. The per capita income for the township was $26,049. About 4.4% of families and 5.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.3% of those under age 18 and 8.2% of those age 65 or over. In comparison to the other townships in the U.S., living in Bloomfield costs on average 24.01% higher than the U.S. average cost of living. According to a 2007 report from CNNMoney.com, the quality of life in Bloomfield in terms of crime are 3 incidents per 1,000 people as compared to the “best places to live average” of only 1.3 incidents per 1,000. Property crime incidents per 1,000 people in Bloomfield is 35 as compared to the “best places to live average” of only 20.6. Government Local government Bloomfield operates under a Special Charter granted under an Act of the New Jersey Legislature. The township is governed by a mayor and a six member Township Council. The mayor and three councilmembers are elected at large, and three members are elected from each of three wards, with all positions chosen in partisan elections. Councilmembers are elected to three-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with one at-large and one ward seat coming up for election each year.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2005, p. 128. Bloomfield's charter retains most of the characteristics of the Town form, with additional powers delegated to an administrator.Chapter V: Special Charters, New Jersey State Library. Retrieved August 7, 2008. , the Mayor of Bloomfield is Raymond McCarthy. Members of the Bloomfield Township Council are Carlos Bernard (Third Ward), Elias N. Chalet (First Ward), Peggy O'Boyle Dunigan (at-large), Bernard Hamilton (at-large), Nicholas Joanow (Second Ward) and Michael Venezia (at-large).List of Township Officials, Township of Bloomfield. Accessed November 4, 2012. Federal, state, and county representation Bloomfield is split between the 10th and 11th Congressional districtsPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 28th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 13. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=55 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Bloomfield had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=55 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 55, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. In the redistricting that went into effect in 2013, 24,480 residents in the northern portion of the township were placed in the 10th District, while 22,835 in the southern section were placed in the 11th District.New Jersey Congressional Districts 2012-2012: Bloomfield Map, New Jersey Department of State. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 28,398 registered voters in Bloomfield, of which 11,925 (42.0%) were registered as Democrats, 4,393 (15.5%) were registered as Republicans and 12,061 (42.5%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 19 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Essex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 62.9% of the vote here (12,735 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain with 35.3% (7,154 votes) and other candidates with 0.9% (186 votes), among the 20,251 ballots cast by the township's 27,981 registered voters, for a turnout of 72.4%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 57.0% of the vote here (10,829 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush with 41.5% (7,891 votes) and other candidates with 0.7% (208 votes), among the 19,012 ballots cast by the township's 27,995 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 67.9.2004 Presidential Election: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed November 5, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 53.8% of the vote here (6,241 ballots cast), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 37.6% (4,359 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 6.6% (761 votes) and other candidates with 1.3% (147 votes), among the 11,599 ballots cast by the township's 27,929 registered voters, yielding a 41.5% turnout.2009 Governor: Essex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed November 5, 2012. Education Primary and secondary schools Public schools The Bloomfield Public Schools serve students in prekindergarten through twelfth grade. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Bloomfield Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Retrieved September 29, 2012.) are eight elementary schools serving kindergarten through sixth grade — Berkeley (425 students) Brookdale (303), Carteret (425), Demarest (502), Fairview (480), Franklin (383), Oak View (331), Watsessing (296) — Bloomfield Middle School for grades 7 and 8 (945), and Bloomfield High School for grades 9-12 (1,824). Forest Glen School provides individualized programs and services to special needs students in grades 7-12 (36 students). As of the 2010-11 school year, the Bloomfield Public Schools had a Budgetary Cost Per Pupil of $11,735 (vs. a statewide group average was $13,253), while Total Cost Per Pupil for Bloomfield was $15,218 (vs. $17,455 statewide).Bloomfield High School 2011 School Report Card, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed September 29, 2012. Bloomfield Tech High School is a regional magnet public high school that offers occupational and academic instruction for students in Essex County, as part of the Essex County Vocational Technical Schools.About Us, Bloomfield Tech. Accessed July 18, 2011. Catholic schools Saint Thomas the Apostle, which serves grades K-8, is operated under the supervision of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark.Essex County schools, Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Newark. Accessed July 18, 2011. Colleges and universities Bloomfield College, a liberal arts college founded in 1868, is located in downtown Bloomfield near the town green. The college has approximately 2,000 students and is affiliated with the Presbyterian Church.At a glance, Bloomfield College. Accessed July 18, 2011. "Bloomfield College is an independent, four-year, coeducational college, affiliated with Presbyterian Church (USA), founded in 1868.... Enrollment: About 2,000 students are enrolled at Bloomfield College either full or part time, with more than 50 nationalities represented on campus." Transportation The major New Jersey highway artery that serves Bloomfield is the Garden State Parkway. Its Essex toll plaza is located in the city, as well as two service areas. Troop E of the New Jersey State Police, which patrols the full length of the Garden State Parkway, has a station in Bloomfield at milepost 153.Troop E, New Jersey State Police. Accessed July 18, 2011. Bloomfield is served by the New Jersey Transit Montclair-Boonton Line to Hoboken Terminal or on Midtown Direct trains (about 55%) to Penn Station in Midtown Manhattan via the Secaucus Junction. The Bloomfield train station is located off of Bloomfield Avenue in the downtown area. The Watsessing Avenue rail station is at the corner of Watsessing Avenue and Orange Street, and is located below ground. The Grove Street station on the Newark City Subway at the south end of Bloomfield provides service to Newark Penn Station, created as part of an extension to Belleville and Bloomfield that opened in 2002.Staff. "Subway extension to open in summer, Newark officials hope that the $207.7 million downtown project will help spur a renaissance.", The Philadelphia Inquirer, February 13, 2006. Accessed July 18, 2011. "The last major expansion of the 4.3mile subway in 2002 brought the service into the neighboring cities of Belleville and Bloomfield." New Jersey Transit bus service is available to Newark on the 11, 27, 28, 29, 34, 72, 90, 92, 93 and 94 routes, with local service on the 709 bus line.Essex County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 22, 2009. Accessed July 18, 2011. In October 2009, the Go Bus 28 route was introduced, offering service "nearly" all day from Bloomfield Train Station to Newark Liberty International Airport.NJ TRANSIT UNVEILS NEW "GO BUS 28" SERVICE IN NEWARK AND BLOOMFIELDEnhanced bus service begins October 17, linking residents with major employment centers, New Jersey Transit press release dated October 16, 2009. Accessed July 18, 2011. "NJ TRANSIT and local officials today previewed the second phase of “Go Bus” service—an enhanced bus service that will provide a faster, more convenient trip between Bloomfield, downtown Newark and Newark Liberty International Airport when Go Bus 28 begins operating Saturday, October 17."Go Bus 28 (Bloomfield - Newark - Newark Airport), New Jersey Transit. Accessed July 18, 2011. "Go bus 28 provides fast, convenient service along two of northern New Jersey's busiest corridors between the cities of Bloomfield and Newark, Bloomfield Avenue and Broad Street." Bloomfield is from Newark Liberty International Airport in Newark / Elizabeth, and from LaGuardia Airport in Flushing, Queens. Parks and recreation Brookdale Park, established in 1928, covers over in Bloomfield and Montclair, making it the county's third-largest park.Brookdale Park, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation, and Cultural Affairs. Accessed November 4, 2012. Watsessing Park, which is the county's fourth largest park, covers split between Bloomfield and East Orange, and features sections of the Second River and Toney's Brook flowing through the park.Watsessing Park, Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation, and Cultural Affairs. Accessed November 4, 2012. Both parks are administered by the Essex County Department of Parks, Recreation, and Cultural Affairs. Points of interest * Glendale Cemetery * Holsten's Brookdale Confectionery, filming location of the final scene in the final episode of The Sopranos.Caldwell, Dave. "Ice Cream, Onion Rings and Tony Soprano", The New York Times, August 26, 2007. Accessed November 4, 2012. "Holsten’s is the site of the last scene of the 86th and final episode of “The Sopranos.” Tony Soprano, the fictitious mob boss, meets his family there for dinner. Then, as strangers lurk in the background, the screen goes black." * The Oakes Estate, constructed in 1895 based on a design by Charles Granville Jones, was added to the National Register of Historic Places in 1981.History, Oakside Bloomfield Cultural Center. Accessed April 19, 2012. Notable people Notable current and former residents of Bloomfield include: * Alaa Abdelnaby (born 1968), former NBA basketball player.Bonk, Thomas. "NCAA BASKETBALL TOURNAMENT Duke's Abdelnaby Is Driven Blue Devils: After three inconsistent seasons and some off-court difficulties, the center has finally established himself heading into his biggest games.", Los Angeles Times, March 30, 1990. Accessed August 11, 2008. "Playing for Coach Paul Palek at Bloomfield High School, Abdelnaby yearned for a chance at the NBA. Palek, now assistant principal at Glen Ridge High School in New Jersey, thought the sky was the limit for Abdelnaby." * Arthur H. Bell (1891–1973), Ku Klux Klan leader in New Jersey in the 1920s. * Hank Borowy (1916–2004), Major League Baseball All-Star pitcher who played for the New York Yankees, Chicago Cubs, Philadelphia Phillies, Pittsburgh Pirates and Detroit Tigers.Goldstein, Richard. "Hank Borowy, 88, Top Pitcher With Yankees and Cubs in 40's", The New York Times, August 26, 2004. Accessed April 19, 2012. "Borowy, a native of Bloomfield, N.J., who pitched for Fordham University, was 15-4 as a rookie on the Yankees' 1942 pennant winners." * Randolph Bourne (1886–1918), radical writer and opponent of U.S. involvement in World War I.Fox, Richard Wrightman. "Apostle of Personality", The New York Times, January 13, 1985. Accessed June 5, 2011. "Bourne, who was born and raised in Bloomfield, N.J., went to Columbia College on full scholarship at the age of 23 and was on his way to major distinction as a critic of culture and politics when he was suddenly silenced nine years later by the flu epidemic of 1918, which killed half a million Americans." * Roger Cook (born 1930), graphic designer, photographer and artist.Murphy, Maureen Clare. "All Boxed In: Interview with Palestinian-American artist Rajie Cook", The Electronic Intifada, January 12, 2005. Retrieved June 5, 2005. * Marion Crecco, member of the New Jersey General Assembly from 1986 to 2002.Assemblywoman Marion Crecco, New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 25, 1998. Accessed June 2, 2010. * Peter David (born 1956), science fiction and fantasy author known for his work in comic books and Star Trek novels.David, Peter. "But I Digress", Comics Buyer's Guide #1251. November 7, 1997. Page 90David, Peter (September 11, 2012). "Peter David, Agent 008". peterdavid.net. Originally published in "But I Digress...", Comics Buyer's Guide #1257 (December 19, 1997). * Lt. Col. Robert Eden (1836–1907), a grandson of the 1st Lord Henley, fought in the American Civil War with the 37th Wisconsin Volunteers, was editor of the Northwestern newspaper, and became senior engineer with the Edison Light Co.Mabel Eden's Diary, The Life of a Lady * Charles Warren Eaton (1857–1937), artist best known for his tonalist landscapes who lived in Bloomfield from 1888 until his death in 1937.Staff. "CHARLES W. EATON, PAINTER, IS DEAD; Won Many Awards for His Landscapes--Succumbs in Glen Ridge at 81; DUSK SCENES A SPECIALTY; Received Philadelphia Art Club Medal in 1903--Honored in Paris Three Years Later", The New York Times, September 12, 1937. Accessed August 3, 2011. "Mr. Eaton, who was 81 years old, had lived in Bloomfield for fifty years.... Burial will be in the Bloomfield Cemetery. " * Todd Edwards (born 1972), house music and UK Garage producer, an early pioneer of the genre of UK Garage.Studio Tour with Todd Edwards, Scion Audio/Visual. Accessed November 4, 2012. "House music honcho Todd Edwards shows off his recording studio in Bloomfield, NJ." * Tom Fleming (born 1951), long distance runner and two-time winner of the New York City Marathon.Stewart, Phil. "Running Times' 1979 Boston Marathon Coverage", Running Times, July 1979. Accessed November 7, 2011. "The frontrunner this year (as last year) was twice-runnerup Tom Fleming of Bloomfield, NJ, whose race strategy was simple: "I just figured to run as fast as I could for as long as I could, and see if they could catch me." For the first half of the race, nobody even tried." * Connie Francis (born 1938), singer.Esterow, Milton. "Connie Francis at Copacabana; Queen of the Young 'Singers a 'Natural' -- Dion in Debut", The New York Times, May 20, 1961. Accessed January 14, 2009. "The queen, of course, is Connie Francis, 22 years old, 5 feet 1, dark-haired, formerly of Brooklyn and now of Bloomfield, N. J." * Johnny Gibson (1905–2006), Olympic runner.Litsky, Frank. "Johnny Gibson, 101, Track Coach With a Long Legacy, Is Dead", The New York Times, January 1, 2007. Accessed June 5, 2008. "Gibson was 5 when his father died, and he attended Bloomfield (N.J.) High School and then Fordham at night, working days running messages on Wall Street (he actually ran from building to building)." * Roger Lee Hall (born 1942), composer and musicologist.Owen, Seth. "Saving local music", copy of article from The Enterprise (Brockton), April 11, 2002. Accessed April 11, 2011. * Ted Leo (born 1970), punk rock singer, songwriter and guitarist.Lomax, John Nova. [http://www.villagevoice.com/music/0716,lomax,76378,22.html "Gang of New Jersey: Ted Leo and the Pharmacists mingle rampant Europhilia with American Girl"], The Village Voice, April 16, 2007. Accessed December 25, 2007. "Bloomfield, Leo's hometown, is just west of New York City and just north of Newark." * Bob Ley (born 1955), ESPN sportscaster.Orr, Conor. "Bloomfield native Bob Ley will be the face of the World Cup for ESPN", The Star-Ledger, June 9, 2010. Accessed July 18, 2011. "Unfortunately for Bob Ley, he was the first of the two team managers to show up at Bloomfield High’s soccer practice on that fall afternoon in 1971. His best friend and co-manager Bob Longo disagrees on the circumstances, but remembers vividly the sight of the future ESPN anchor in a compromising position after the team’s players stuffed Ley into the wire equipment cart and rolled him straight into the pond near the field." * R. Stevie Moore (born 1952), lo-fi singer/songwriter.LaGorce, Tammy. "IN PERSON; Independently Unwealthy", The New York Times, February 13, 2005. Accessed November 4, 2012. "'People tell me I'm shooting myself in the foot, releasing so much -- I've heard that for years,' Mr. Moore said in a confessional tone over a cheeseburger at a downtown tavern here in Bloomfield, where he lives." * Frank Tripucka (born 1927), pro football Denver Bronco's quarterback. Owns Trip Distribution, Inc.Chval, Craig. "Catching Up With ... Frank And Kelly Tripuka", CSTV, November 18, 2005. Accessed April 10, 2008. "Among the most prominent and successful was Bloomfield, N.J., native Frank Tripucka, a quarterback on Leahy's legendary teams of the 1940s. Tripucka earned monograms as a backup to Heisman Trophy winner Johnny Lujack on Notre Dame's unbeaten 1946 and 1947 teams before winning the starting role in 1948." * Kelly Tripucka (born 1959), pro basketball player for several teams, including the New Jersey Nets and New York Knicks."SPORTS PEOPLE: BASKETBALL; Tripucka Is a Net, Sort Of", The New York Times, June 20, 1992. Accessed January 23, 2012. "Playing for the Nets would be a double homecoming of sorts for Tripucka, who grew up in Bloomfield, N.J., and played four seasons under the new Nets coach, CHUCK DALY, when both were with the Detroit Pistons." The Tripuckas are father and son, and both played their sports at the University of Notre Dame. * Dick Zimmer (born 1944), former member of the United States House of Representatives, Republican candidate for United States Senate in 1996 and 2008.Dick Zimmer (R), The Cook Political Report. Accessed January 23, 2012. "Dick Zimmer was born in Newark and grew up in the New Jersey towns of Hillside, Bloomfield, and Glen Ridge." References External links * Bloomfield Township website * Bloomfield Public Schools * * Data for the Bloomfield Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Brief History of Bloomfield * First Baptist Church * Historical Society of Bloomfield * Saint Thomas the Apostle Church * New York Times "Bloomfield, NJ: A Starter Spot for Suburbanites", May 24th, 2009 * Brookdale Park Conservancy Category:Bloomfield, New Jersey Category:Established in 1812 Category:Special Charters in New Jersey Category:Townships in Essex County, New Jersey